Family Fishing Trip
"Family Fishing Trip" is the first segment of the sixteenth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 11, 2019. Synopsis Sprig wants to spend time with Hop Pop on their family fishing trip, but Hop Pop’s friend Sylvia gets in the way. Plot The gang prepare to go on their annual fishing trip. Sprig has had fond memories of fishing with Hop Pop since he was a polliwog and has been wanting to continue their usual tradition. Sprig's perfect day is supposedly ruined when Hop Pop brings along Sylvia Sundew for the trip. Sprig is put off by her suddenly joining them, but Anne and Polly tell him that it will be okay. Nevertheless, Hop Pop begins spending more time with Sylvia over various activities and overcome with jealousy, decides to break them up. Meanwhile, Anne wants to try parasailing after watching hours of it online back home. She brings her own hang gliding gear and throughout the day, keeps trying and failing to stay airborne; crashing onto the boat numerous times to Polly's enjoyment. Sprig attempts to sabotage many of the enjoyments on their trip, but they end up working in Sylvia's favor. This causes Sprig to become saddened which is quietly noticed by Sylvia. As Anne and Polly try to convince Sprig to let it go, Sprig is approached by Sylvia to talk. When they pass by a small island full of pretty blue blossoms, Sprig sinisterly suggests that she go pick the flowers for Hop Pop because they are his favorite. Taking his words to heart, Sylvia jumps off the boat to swim over to the island while Sprig roles up the ladder to the boat. When he approaches Hop Pop, he is already prepared to go fishing with him. He explains that Sylvia saw that he was sad and suggested that they spend time together, embarrassing Sprig who finally admits that Sylvia is cool. Sylvia screams in terror when it is revealed that the island she is on is really the top of a crab. Hop Pop turns the boat around while Sprig uses Anne's hang glider (which annoys her as he turns out to be pretty good at using it). Sprig successfully rescues Sylvia while she furiously kicks the crab in the face, severely harming it. After landing, Sprig apologizes for his behavior around Sylvia and that he is happy to have someone like her around. As everyone settles to go fishing together, Polly takes over the hang glider (again, to better results than Anne) while Anne suggests going back to get the crab for its meat, as she got hungry upon seeing it. Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Mona Marshall as Sylvia Sundew *On Braly as Mrs. Boonchuy Song * Little Baby Frog Trivia *The voice of Anne's mother was provided by Matt Braly's own mother, On Braly. *This marks the first time they have shown an established frog character in polliwog form. *Sylvia is considered part of the Plantar family much in the same way that Anne is. Gallery Pollywog Sprig.jpg|Younger Sprig Family Fishing Trip 2.jpg Family Fishing Trip 3.jpg Family Fishing Trip 4.png|"Mom? Can I try parasailing?" Family Fishing Trip 1.jpg References External links *Family Fishing Trip at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes